


Day 23: Squirt

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [23]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 23, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, Water Guns, heyyyyyy, madness16 day 23, never mess with Astrid guys, she's bloody scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup looked over to Jack and nodded, both of them gripping their guns tighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23: Squirt

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little Astrid ya'll :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

They crept quietly, sock-clad feet taking tentative steps towards the living room. Lips were bit to keep their laughs in, eyes shining with excitement for what is to come. They stopped just at the doorway, backs against the wall and twisting to peak at their sleeping friends, totally unaware on what the mischievous pair had planned. Hiccup looked over to Jack and nodded, both of them gripping their guns tighter.

In sync, they stood side by side, water guns aimed right at their targets and they fired. Soon, screams and shouts filled the house as cold water was squirted onto them. Hiccup and Jack were laughing their lungs out, the couple having _so much fun_ with this. The guns were huge, so it took quite a while to empty the barrels.

When they ran out of water, Jack quickly got out his phone and took a picture of their drenched friends who were panting and shivering. Hiccup snickered and slung his gun over his shoulder, posing a seriously sexy stance. Jack snapped a photo, mouth almost drooling. Slightly wet but still messed up hair, tight shirt clinging on his lean figure emphasized by his height, the dampness of the cloth making his six pack visible. _Holy shit._

They chuckled lightly as they stared at their friends in glee, at least before Astrid, who had her back to them, slowly turned to them with an absolutely _murderous_ face, sky blue eyes freezing icy cold with the promise of torture. Hiccup gulped and took a step back, Jack hiding slightly behind his boyfriend.

Astrid slowly walked toward them, each step deafening in the suddenly quiet space. Her eyes hardened as she got closer, hands curling into tight fists, the knuckles going white. Even though she was drenched, she still looked bloody terrifying.

Jack shrank back as the furious woman stopped right before them. He gripped his boyfriend's hand tightly, lacing their fingers together. He stepped closer until his side was pressed against Hiccup's back.

Later, it was their screams that filled the house by one very angry and drenched woman.


End file.
